Livin' The Love Life
by Rose Whip Lash
Summary: 2 new chappies!Exactly with the title says. TaiSess SarKur TajKuro anime crossover InuYuYu R&R PWEASE!
1. Livin it

Alright, I know I was writing about Rurouni Kenshin, but I wanted to try something new. R&R Please!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, my friend Taishya (Tai) is mated to Sesshoumaru with five pups. Their names are Rin, InuTaisho, Taishyo, Tajia, and a newborn on the way. I myself (Sarah) am mated to Kurama, with four pups. Their names are Tae (He he), Sesshoumaru (He he again), Kuroune, and Yukina. I DO NOT OWN YYH OR INUYASHA! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Kurama! Can you help me a moment?" Called Sarah from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes? What is it?" Asked a puzzled Kurama, as he walked in, red hair spilling over shoulders.  
  
"Could you feed Yukina? She needs to eat." Sarah asked as she washed dishes.  
  
"Of course." He pulled out an apple and cut it into small squares, then mashed them up. "Yukina," He said as in the voice that he saves for his children. "Time to eat little one."  
  
Yukina giggled, her silver hair bouncing in the natural curls around her shoulders. Her white fox ears twitched as he walked over, her mashed apples in a bowl. (Yukina has curly silver hair, white fox ears, and bright green eyes.)  
  
Kurama sat down on the edge of the table next to her highchair. "Open your mouth?" He asked sweetly, holding a spoon of her apples out.  
  
Yukina shook her head, and covered her mouth with her hands.  
  
"Come now. Please?" He said, holding the spoon closer.  
  
"Uncle Sessy." Said Yukina, still covering her mouth.  
  
Kurama sighed. "Sesshoumaru?" He called to the Demon Lord who was in the Living room.  
  
A voice echoed from the room, which made Sarah drop a plate, which landed on the ground with a smash. "Yes?" A tall, white haired demon walked into the room. "What is it?"  
  
"Could you feed Yukina? She wants you to." Asked Kurama, holding out the bowl slightly.  
  
"No, I will not. I have not even fed my pups."  
  
"Alright." Said Kurama, as he turned to Yukina to finish the job.  
  
"Wait, I will." Said a soft voice. Kurama looked up to see a medium height demon with human looks walk in. "I'm good with pups."  
  
"You should be Taishya, you had mine." Said Sesshoumaru quietly.  
  
Tai surveyed Sesshoumaru softly for a moment, then smiles, and turns to Kurama, hand outstretched. "I'll do it."  
  
Kurama smiled as he handed her the bowl. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome Kurama. Now move it!" She replied, laughing.  
  
Kurama laughed, as he complied. He walked over to Sarah. "Oh, are you alright?" He said, seeing the broken plate on the ground.  
  
"Yes, I am fine." Sarah mumbled, bending down, and picking up the shards of broken porcelain. "Ow!" She cried as a piece of porcelain sliced her finger open.  
  
Kurama's eyes widened and he took her hand in his. "Hm..." He said, as he pulled a salve out of his pocket. "This might sting." He opened the jar and spread some on her finger.  
  
Sarah cringed as he did, but was amazed when the cut closed up and healed right before her eyes. "Thank you Kurama." She said, smiling.  
  
Kurama smiled, and stood up. "Tai? Are you done?"  
  
Tai smiled as she stood up, wiped the rest of the apples off of Yukina's mouth. "Yes, she ate quite well. I don't understand why she didn't eat for you." She said, laughing.  
  
"Well, thank you." Kurama said, bowing politely.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Later that evening, Sarah, Kurama, Tai, and Sesshoumaru, along with their pups, were sitting outside around a fire.  
  
Sarah sighed contentedly, leaning against Kurama's firm chest, her blue eyes sparkling.  
  
Tai laughed, for she was too leaning against her mate. But she wasn't leaning against his chest, but his side. "Comfy Sarah?" She asked, laughing.  
  
Sarah blushed, Kurama's arms encircling her as he leaned back against a tree. "Actually. Yes. I am." She smiled, closing her eyes.  
  
Sarah and Kurama's oldest son, Kuroune, was sitting by a nearby pond, along with his brother and younger sister. (The other one so you wont get confused) Sesshoumaru, his younger brother, was sitting next to him, while his sister Tae was playing with his red hair, which was exactly with his fathers. As she did that, Kuroune looked over to Sesshoumaru. "You seem tired Sessy. Time for bed." He said as he lightly untangled Tae's little fingers from his hair, and stood. "Time for bed for both of you." He said as he picked Tae up in his arms, and waited for Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood, yawning. He pushed his red-brown hair out of his eyes as he rubbed them. "I guess you're right." He said, walking over to him.  
  
Kuroune smiled. "Come now you two." He said, walking to the house, but slowly because of the sleepy Sesshoumaru. Eventually, they made it to Tae's room, and laid her down to sleep. "Now, for you." He said, walking across the hallway to Sesshoumaru's room. "Go to bed now." He said, smiling kindly as he opened the door.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and walked over to his bed, dropping his haori on the floor. He then slid under the welcoming blankets, falling asleep instantly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Alright, well, this is the first chappie. Nothing huge happens, but please review? Thanks Tai! I really appreciate all your support! BBFE'S!  
  
Visit Tai at www.fanfiction.bet/~ladytaishya 


	2. Intimate Meetings

The first chappie was a little odd, yes, but I'm gunna try to make it easier to understand..... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Alright, Sesshoumaru, and his family all left the house, so it's just Kurama and his family. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Laughter echoed over the lawn of the Minamino household. Tae, Sesshoumaru, and Kuroune were all wrestling on the grass.  
  
Sarah walked over to the edge of the porch, watching her children play. She smiled as Tae's small kimono went up to her knees, causing her to shriek, and pull it back down, her small face burning with a blush. She walked back inside, pulling her long honey-blond hair into a ponytail. 'Meh, my hair drives me nuts!!' She thought as Kuroune walked in the room. She was still amazed on how much he looked like Kurama.  
  
"Mother, the others are hungry, would you like help with lunch?" He asked, one hand in his pocket, the other, twirling a rose aimlessly in his fingers.  
  
"Oh, thank you Kuroune, but I am all set. Go play." She said, smiling as she knows that he is around 16, and doesn't play much.  
  
Kuroune laughed. "Alright mom. I will go play!" He said in a little kid voice as he ran out the door to join his siblings.  
  
Sarah couldn't help but smiling as that intoxicating smell of roses wafted over her. "Hello Kurama." She mumbled, as familiar arms slid around her waist, and familiar lips grazed the skin on her neck, causing her to shiver.  
  
Kurama didn't answer, he just pressed his lips to her neck, then down to her shoulder, right upon the bite mark he gave her, saying they were life long mates. He smiled softly as Sarah rolled her neck, eyes closing. Finally he spoke, lifting his lips from her shoulder, to turn her around. "Hello..." He said softly, kissing her soft mouth.  
  
She smiled as he pulled away. "Could you help me with lunch? The children are hungry." She asked, walking into the kitchen slowly, her pitch black kimono swishing softly around her sandaled feet. Kurama had bought her that kimono, he thought it was beautiful with the small yellow stars scattered over the silk fabric.  
  
"Of course." He said, following her into the small kitchen. He watched as she tied her sleeves back and reached for a skillet. "Let me get that." He said softly, walking forward and reaching to grab it.  
  
Sarah closed her eyes, his chest pressed to her back, his smell of roses overwhelming her.  
  
As he pulled the skillet down, he looked at her, smiling. He laid the skillet down in front of her, which made her snap out of her reverie. "Are you alright?" He asked, emerald eyes sparkling.  
  
"Hm?! Oh, yes. Thank you Kurama."  
  
"You're welcome..." He said slowly, eyebrow raised in mock confusion. Sarah blushed softly, laughing at her embarrassment. To hide it, she turned to the stove, turning it on.  
  
Kurama shook his head, smiling that smile that used to make girls melt when it appeared. 'I will never understand her.' He thought, watching her gather vegetables, spices, rice, and some meat.  
  
Sarah smiled softly, and put some vegetables in the skillet, hiding her face as it spit and sizzled. When they were nice and brown, she slid them into a separate bowl, adding the meat into the now empty skillet. To these, she added some spices that she picks from her garden.  
  
"Smells good." He said, sliding his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Thank you." She replied, stirring the meat with a wooden spoon.  
  
Kurama leaned forward, eyes closed, smelling the enticing smell of the meat.  
  
"Kurama!" Sarah said, laughing. "I'm a little close here!" She cried.  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" He leaned back, just before her kimono caught on fire.  
  
Sarah shook her head, laughing. She then added the vegetables in, gave one final stir, and poured it all into a bowl. "Could you take this outside?" She asked, handing him the bowl.  
  
"Of course love." He said, nuzzling her neck, his emerald eyes flecked with amber. He walked out of the room, and over to a small table outside. "Kids, lunch." He called, setting it down.  
  
"Yay!" Cried Sesshoumaru and Tae as they ran over. Kuroune whoever walked calmly over.  
  
"Thank you father." He said, smiling. He walked over to the table and sat down. Kurama laughed as he walked back inside to see Sarah brushing her hair out. "Let me." He said, taking the brush from her hand.  
  
Sarah shivered, his touch so soft, yet strong. As he ran the brush through her hair, his fingers grazed the back of her neck. "W-Wait. Let's let Kuroune take the kids over to Tai's, she said she would watch them." She said, smiling slyly.  
  
"Alright." Kurama smiled softly, eyes glinting amber momentarily.  
  
Sarah walked outside, and gave Kuroune his instructions. After she kissed all her children and sent them on their way, she walked back inside, to not see Kurama anywhere. "Kurama? Where are you?" She called, until she heard a soft sound upstairs. She walked up the wooden steps, and opened the third door on the right, wondering if Kurama had gone to bed. When she opened the door, a white haired being pinned her against the wall, kissing her passionately.  
  
"I know why you did that Sarah..." Said a soft voice. She opened her eyes, to see Youko standing in front of her, his long silver hair sprayed over his shoulders, amber eyes glinting.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Come..." He growled, almost ordering as he walked to the bed. Sarah walked over obediently, knowing he wants to make her his. And to tell you the truth, she wanted it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ok, ok, I know, a cut off ne? Well, I would like.....10 reviews before I post the next one. Well, I can't post them, my computers a brat, but Tai posts them he he. 


	3. Awkward encounters

|Well, I know there was a little lemon in the second chappie, but | |I'm not really going to continue it much. | | | |I DO NOT OWN YYH OR INUYASHA!!! | |~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*| |~*~ | | | |She woke up the next morning, to see Youko still asleep beside | |her. The night had passed so sweetly between them; she was amazed | |that he actually let her sleep. She smiled softly as he turned in | |sleep, his soft gray fox ears twitching. | | | |She laughed slightly, and slid slowly off of the bed, instantly | |sliding a slim blue robe around her lithe frame. As she walked to | |the window, she smiled kindly upon the scene of her children | |playing outside in the green grass. | | | |"Sarah? You are up already?" Asked a voice. She turned, to see| |Youko sitting up in the bed, the blankets resting on his hips, his| |finely muscled chest bared. | | | |"Yes I am." She smiled softly, walking over to him. | |"Tired?" She asked, lightly running a hand through his soft | |silvery hair. | | | |"Not really actually." He replied calmly, his amber eyes | |starting to fleck emerald. | |Sarah smiled at this change, for as much as she loved Youko, | |Kurama she cared for immensely. | | | |"You want him back?" Asked Youko softly, looking at her. | | | |"Please." | | | |"Alright." He closed his eyes, and when they opened, they were| |the soft green orbs that she loved. Slowly his hair turned back | |red, and his fox ears diminished. "Better Sarah-chan?" He | |asked, smiling. | | | |Sarah nodded, kissing his welcome mouth softly. "Very!" | | | |Kurama laughed, and slid on some pants under the blankets, then | |stood up, his red mane of hair tousled. He yawned and walked over | |to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. | | | |Sarah sighed, and shook her head. "Well, I must start the | |day!" She said as she walked into a room to change. | | | | | | | |~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ | |Outside | |~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ | | | |"Tae! Come back here!" Laughed Kuroune, chasing Tae around the| |yard. | | | |"No! I don't want to take a bath!" She cried, running, her | |brown hair streaming around her small white fox ears. As she ran, | |her white tail swished in the wind. | | | |Kuroune sighed as he ran. 'I don't want to force her, but she | |needs one.' He thought. | | | |"Hello Kuroune." Said a voice as cool and clear as fresh | |spring water. | | | |Kuroune stopped in his tracks, instantly knowing who that voice | |belongs to. "Oh! H-Hello Tajia!" He stuttered, running a hand | |through his red hair, trying in vain to fix it | |. | |His eyes traveled to a lovely young demon. Her name was Tajia, and| |she was the pup of his parent's friends Sesshoumaru and Tai. | |Tajia giggled. "You cannot fix it!" | | | |Kuroune shivered at her laugh, it sounded like bells. "True. But| |a man must try in the presence of a Lady fair one." His eyes | |widened. 'DID I JUST SAY THAT!?!?!' | | | |Tajia blushed. "Well thank you Kuroune." | | | |"Anything Tajia." He replied, bowing. | | | |"Kuroune! You do not need to bow to me!" She cried, stamping | |her foot in a childish manner. | | | |He instantly snapped up. (A.N/ If you haven't noticed, Kuroune | |likes Tajia ^_^;;;;) "I'm sorry. It must be a habit I picked | |up from my father." He laughed. | | | |"Sure it is." She laughed. "Well, I see you are trying to | |get Tae to take a bath ne?" | | | |"Hai." | | | | | |"Need some help?" | | | |"Hai!!! I would love some!" | | | |She smiled at him, then turned to where Tae had run off. | |"Tae!" | | | |A voice echoed over the grass. "Tajia!?!" Instantly a little | |fox-eared and tailed girl in a pink kimono dashed over to her, and| |dove into her arms. | | | |Kuroune's mouth dropped open. "No fair! Why can't I do | |that!?" | | | |Tajia just smiled as she was being hugged around her small waist. | |"You're not a girl." | | | |"Oh that explains it." Said Kuroune with a smirk. | | | |"Hey!" Tajia said, playfully punching him in the arm. "Well | |Tae, it seems you need to take a bath. Can I help you?" | | | |"Yay!" Laughed Tae, letting go of her waist, and grabbing her | |hand. | | | |Kuroune sighed, and rolled his eyes. | | | | | |~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*| |~*~ | |Tae's in the bath house, taking a bath, and we are back to | |Kurama and Sarah. | |~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*| |~*~ | | | |Sarah walked out of the small changing room, wearing a light blue | |kimono, with small dragonflies scattered over it. She tied a small| |blue ribbon around her waist, and one in her hair, keeping it off | |of her neck. | | | |A laugh echoed from across the room. "Still don't like your | |hair on your neck ne?" Sarah looked up and her eyes widened, a | |flush sliding on her cheeks. | | | |Standing in front of her, was Kurama. But it wasn't him as he | |usually is. His long red hair was plastered to his body with | |water, water sliding down his bare finely muscled chest and back. | |He was totally bare, except for a towel around his waist. He | |seemed so perfect, she just drank him in with her eyes. His green | |orbs of eyes sparkled as he saw her staring. "Well you've seen| |more than this ne?" He asked, laughing. | |This state of Kurama was too much for her to bear. She ran out of | |the room, her kimono swishing around her ankles, her face bright | |red. (A.N/ #^_^# Sorry, a little fantasy of mine.) | | | |When she arrived in the living room, her face had paled, but the | |image was still quite vivid in her mind, so she walked outside. | |When she got there, she saw Kuroune and Tajia walking together and| |talking, so just walked inside to leave them be. | | | | | | | |~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*| |~*~ | |Phew. Ok, sorry about this, not much of a chappie, but I'm | |really bored. R&R please! | 


	4. The Question

Alright, this chappie is from Kuroune's life, and he's a teenager, so don't mind me if it gets a little lemony. I don't know yet hehe. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ All he could think about was Tajia. The way her hips swayed when she walked, the way her pink lips perked when she talked. 'No!' He thought to himself, making his nails dig into his palm, giving him something else to think about. But alas, it didn't work. He practically melted when she walked by him again, leading a now clean Tae by the hand. He was sitting on a lawn chair on the porch, twirling a rose around in his fingers. When he was little, he couldn't control roses as he does now. He controlled daisies. A soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Kuroune?" He looked up to see Tajia standing in front of him, her soft hands clasped in front of her.  
  
As she stood there, he couldn't help but look at her. Her lithe frame was decorated with a light fuchsia kimono, her silver hair resting lightly on her thin shoulders. As his eyes strayed up to her face, they lingered lightly on the small star on her forehead, then slid down to the fuchsia stripe on her cheeks, and then up to her golden eyes. Finally his mind registered that she was talking to him, and he stood. "Yes?" Tajia giggled. "Are you alright?" "How do you mean?" "Well, you were staring off into space." She laughed, her gold eyes sparkling. "Well....um...." He stuttered, searching for words. "I was thinking of new ways to use my rose-whip." He said simply. 'Aw man! That was stupid!' Tajia nodded sarcastically. "Sure Kuroune." She smiled, and walked over to another chair, sitting in it, carefully crossing her legs. 'Good Lord....she's so beautiful...' He thought, unable to take his eyes off of her. A voice echoed in his mind. 'Now now Kuroune.' Kuroune jumped and looked behind him, to see his father, Kurama leaning against the doorframe. Tajia jumped up, (A.N/ She sort of has a thing for Kurama. GOMEN TAI!) "Lord Kurama-sama!" She said, bowing to him. Kurama smiled. "Hello Miss Tajia." He said, throwing a glance at Kuroune as he did so. Tajia blushed and sat back down in her seat, embarrassed that she jumped up. "Kuroune, could I talk to you?" Kurama asked calmly, walking over to him. "Sure." Kurama gently led his son away from Tajia's earshot. "I know you are attracted to her Kuroune, but you must be careful! You know Taishya is telepathic, and you never know if that gene is in Tajia's DNA." He said softly. Kuroune hung his head. "Now Kuroune, it's nothing to be upset about, you didn't know. I'm just asking for you to be careful." He said, tilting his head up. "Yes father." Kurama smiled, and nodded, walking back inside. Kuroune walked back over to his chair, seeing Tajia blush at his presence. "Are you alright?" "Hm?! Oh, yes, thank you." She said, smiling at him. Kuroune raised an eyebrow to her. 'She does not usually act this way...' He thought. "Um....Kuroune, could I ask you something?" Tajia asked quietly, looking at her lap, her hands twisting the fabric of her kimono. "Of course Tajia-san." He said, looking at her. "I was wondering...um....would you like to take a walk and eh.....eat dinner sometime? With me?" She asked timidly, her pale face blushing. Kuroune's eyes widened. 'Did she just ask me on a date!?!' He thought fervently. "I...uh...well..." "I would understand if you said no, I mean, I'm not much to look at." She said swiftly, standing up, her hands twisted in front of her. When he didn't respond, she started to walk off. "Wait!" He cried, reaching out and taking one of her slender hands in his own. "You are much to look like. You are beautiful. And as far as that dinner is concerned..." He paused, and smiled as Tajia's golden orbs met his green ones. "I would love to. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Phew. Ok, this one is kinda short, but I was swamped with IMS! lol, well, R&R please! Tai- Thank you so much for encouraging me. 


	5. Preparations 1

Hmm... still Kuroune's mind. R&R please! I DO NOT OWN YYH OR INU! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 'Oh man! What am I going to wear!' Kuroune thought frantically, as he paced around his room. The day before, Tajia had asked him to dinner. "Can I help?" asked a kind voice. Kuroune turned to see Sarah, his mother standing at the door. Kuroune smiled. "Please!" He ran a shaking hand through his long red hair, his green eyes portraying his nervousness. Sarah smiled. "Alright then! Just do me a favor and relax." She said, gesturing to his muscular yet skinny frame, which was shaking underneath his white shirt and pants. "I'm nervous..." He murmured. "I can understand why!" Kuroune nodded. "Now, could you help me?" "Of course." She said, walking over to the dresser at the far side of the room. As she walked, Kuroune noticed for the first time how young his mother was. In human years, she wasn't more than 15, but in demon years, she was 76. While he was watching her, he saw all the features his father must love. Her long honey-blond hair curled slightly, even in the ponytail. Her bright blue eyes that changed colors depending on her mood, her slender back, and slightly skinny frame portrayed how delicate she was, yet hid her inner strength. "How about this Kuroune?" Her voice echoed into his mind. "Hm?" She held up a white pair of pants and a shirt, along with a blue and yellow over slip. "Your father wore this when he met me. Well, something like it." She said fondly. Kuroune smiled, and nodded. "If my father met his mate wearing that, then I shall." Sarah smiled suddenly, then covered her mouth to stop from laughing. "What is it?" He asked. "Kuroune. You are a little young to be looking for a mate ne?" said a smooth voice. Kuroune turned once again to see Kurama standing there. Sarah laughed. "He meant it figuratively Kurama-kun." "Oh did he now." He said, smiling at both Sarah and Kuroune. Kuroune flushed slightly, but nodded. "I did dad." "Well, I just came upstairs to let you know there is a particularly beautiful young lady downstairs waiting for you." "What!? Tajia's here!? Already!?" Kuroune cried, gathering up the outfit from his mother, and running into the bathroom to change. Sarah laughed and walked over to Kurama. "Is she really here?" She asked softly. "Of course. I wouldn't lie to him." He smiled softly, taking her into his arms and kissing her lightly. When Kuroune finally got ready, he dashed out through his room, kissed his mothers cheek, hugged his dad, and ran downstairs only to almost smack into Tajia. "Oh! Kuroune, you look nice." said Tajia, eyes wide at the prospect of almost having the young kitsune smacking into her. Kuroune looked at himself, only to see his slip-shirt was on backwards. "Here, let me help." She said softly, gently untying the sash, and turning the slip. Kuroune trembled softly as her fingers grazed the side of his neck. "There, all set." She smiled, looking over him when she was done. 'He cleans up rather nice!' She thought softly. Kuroune looked down at himself, and smiled lightly. "Thank you Tajia." She just nodded. "Well. Ready?" She said, turning slightly. Kuroune's eyes widened as he saw her fully for the first time. Her slender form was clad in a light pink kimono, with red rose petals scattered over it. It really highlighted her silver hair and gold eyes. "You look really pretty Tajia." 'Wait a minute, did I just say that!?' Tajia smiled lightly. "Thank you Kuroune-kun." Kuroune saw her turning to the door, so he dashed in front of her, and rested a hand on the doorknob, just as she did. But instead of jerking his hand back, he lightly took it in his own, and opened the door. Tajia blushed very slightly. 'Did he just....take my hand?!' She thought quickly, looking at her own hand in his. "Yes I did." Kuroune said under his breath. "Y-You....you can hear my thoughts?!" She said quickly. Kuroune nodded. "I am telepathic." Tajia didn't respond, just looked at the ground, careful not to think anything too important. A small chuckle sounded from beside her, and she lifted her head to see Kuroune laughing quietly. "What's so funny?" She asked. Kuroune shook his head, and the sweet scent of roses slid over to her. "Nothing." He said simply, lacing his fingers gently between hers. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ BAH! Not very long again! Sorry. Next chappie is going to be about Tajia getting ready, and trying to keep it from Sesshoumaru hehe. Review please! 


	6. Preparations 2

RWL- Uhh....Kurama, Hiei, please stop fighting. Hiei- Hn. Baka kitsune doesn't know when he has lost. Kurama- Hiei-chan, I think you have. RWL- ::Laughs:: Oooooh, Hiei, he called you chan! Hiei- BAKA! ::Chases Kurama out of the room:: RWL- ::Laughs:: Alright, I do not own YYH or Inu, and please R&R! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Tajia walked out of the bathroom as she brushed her long silver hair with a brush. Her gold eyes looked around her room, and she smiled slightly at the planned events of the day. She had asked her mother's friend's son to go on a dinner date with her, and he accepted. "Tajia? May I come in?" asked a male voice from the door. Tajia smiled. "Of course daddy." She said calmly. Sesshoumaru opened the door, and walked inside, his matching gold eyes surveying his daughter. "What are you doing Tajia-chan?" He asked softly, seeing she is dressed very nice. "Nothing." She replied simply, laying the brush down on the nightstand. Sesshoumaru nodded, and walked back out. 'Phew. That was close! If daddy found out, I wouldn't be able to go out with Kuroune-kun.' She thought as she walked over to the window and looked down into the dirt driveway to see the carriage driver waving her down. She nodded swiftly and turned, closing the window as she did so. She cast one look around her room, then walked out of the door, and down the hallway. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
At Kuroune's house ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Tajia climbed out the carriage at his house. She smiled gently at the idea of what was going to happen. She walked over to the door, and knocked, she was swiftly greeted by a little girl with silver hair, white fox ears, and tail. "Tajia-sama! Konnichiwa!" She cried, running over to her and hugging her tightly. Tajia couldn't help but laugh at the young kitsune. "Konnichiwa Yukina- chan. Is Kuroune-kun ready?" She asked, looking down the hallway as if he was down there. Yukina beamed. "Oooooh, you called him Kuroune-KUN!" She said, practically screaming the title. "Yes? So?" Tajia giggled, blushing inwardly. "He's upstairs still. Come in!" Yukina said, pushing her inside. When Tajia finally caught her balance, a red-haired male kitsune rammed into her, causing her to stumble. "Oh! Kuroune, you look nice." said Tajia, eyes wide at the prospect the young kitsune smacking into her. She saw Kuroune look at himself, and she noticed that his slip-shirt was on backwards. "Here, let me help." She said softly, gently untying the sash, and turning the slip. "There, all set." She smiled, looking over him when she was done. 'He cleans up rather nice!' She thought softly. Kuroune looked down at himself, and smiled lightly. "Thank you Tajia." She just nodded. "Well. Ready?" She said, turning slightly, but she noticed that Kuroune's eyes widened. "You look really pretty Tajia." He said softly. 'Wait a minute, did I just say that!?' He thought quickly. Tajia smiled lightly. "Thank you Kuroune-kun." Kuroune saw her turning to the door, so he dashed in front of her, and rested a hand on the doorknob, just as she did. But instead of jerking his hand back, he lightly took it in his own, and opened the door. Tajia blushed very slightly. 'Did he just....take my hand?!' She thought quickly, looking at her own hand in his. "Yes I did." Kuroune said under his breath. "Y-You....you can hear my thoughts?!" She said quickly. Kuroune nodded. "I am telepathic." Tajia didn't respond, just looked at the ground, careful not to think anything too important. A small chuckle sounded from beside her, and she lifted her head to see Kuroune laughing quietly. "What's so funny?" She asked. Kuroune shook his head, and the sweet scent of roses slid over to her. "Nothing." He said simply, lacing his fingers gently between hers. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Pah, not very long again! Sorry about the repeating ending, but my brain hurts lol. I'll write more soon. PLEASE review! 


	7. Trouble Ahead

Hiei: Kitsune, come down. I do not want to chase you. Kurama: (In Youko form in a tree.) I don't want to get down. I'm comfy. RWL: ::Sits down on the ground, watching the show::  
  
Hiei: Hn. Fine. ::Walks over to me, and slides an arm around me::  
  
Youko: Hey! ::Jumps down, and runs to me:: MINE!  
  
RWL: ::Laughs::  
  
Hiei: ::Smirks:: Got you down.  
  
Youko: (Now Kurama.) Oh.... RWL: Alright, I do not own YYH or Inu, blah blah blah, and R&R pleeeeease?  
  
Kuroune's heart was all fluttery as he walked down the lane in the woods, Tajia's hand in his own. As he looked around, he had to smile at the cherry trees in full bloom, their pink petals casting a pinkish hue as the sun shone through them. "Kuroune-kun? Are you alright?" Tajia asked, her gold eyes resting lightly on him. Kuroune turned to look at the beautiful demon who had stolen his heart. A stray cherry blossom petal had landed on her soft silver hair, and a smile appeared on his lips. "I am fine." Tajia raised an eyebrow, but smiled. She turned her head back to look down the lane, but her eyes locked on her hand in his beside her. She smiled gently as his thumb ran over the smooth skin of the top of her hand. As they walked, Tajia stopped, and looked down the lane behind her. "What is it Tajia-sama?" Kuroune asked, looking where she was. He didn't see anything, but he smelled an odd scent. As he tried to figure out where it was, it moved, and he lost it. "Someone is following us..." Tajia murmured, and started walking again. Kuroune shrugged, and kept with her, until they came to a small glade, where they sat down on the soft emerald grass. Above them was a graceful cherry tree, and a little ways off, a crystal blue stream gurgled down its bed. Tajia was about to sit on the grass, but Kuroune grabbed her arm. She locked her eyes onto his own emerald ones, wondering why he did so. "Here." He murmured, laying his slip shirt onto the ground. "Sit." Tajia smiled gently, and sat down. "Arigato Kuroune-kun." "Of course." He replied, sitting down next to her, his back resting on the tree, his eyes closing. As she turned her head to look at him, she practically melted. His red hair was resting on his shoulders and was splayed onto his chest. Even though his gorgeous eyes were closed, there was plenty else to look at. Her eyes slid up and down his slender yet muscular frame, only to see that one could look down his shirt at his chest. She quickly turned her eyes, a flush burning her pale cheeks as Kuroune's eyes opened. Now it was his turn to survey her. He could barely believe that the beautiful creature next to him actually asked him out! His eyes slid up and down her pink kimono, which did wonders to enhance her slender body. The cherry blossom was still in her hair, sitting right behind her fox ear. His eyes drank her in as they slid up her slender neck, to her full lips. His eyebrow raised as he saw a blush on her cheeks, so his hand lightly went up to her cheek, and grazed the blush with his knuckles, leaning in close enough to feel her breath. As she felt his touch, she jumped, and turned her head quickly, only to find her lips trapped between Kuroune's. Hey eyes widened momentarily, but as she felt his arms shakily surround her waist, she leaned into his kiss, eyes closing slowly. Kuroune smiled inwardly as he felt her lean into him. Right as he was about to pull her in a little more, a hard blow smacked his cheek, throwing him away from Tajia. He looked up to hear Tajia scream, and saw a tall figure, and his eyes widened, recognizing who it was instantly. Dun dun dahh!! Cliffy!! Muah ha ha! Oh, sorry, I had to get that out of my system! Who is this man, who tried to keep Kuroune from the one he loves? Find out next chappie IF I reach my goal of at LEAST 10 reviews. Arigato! 


	8. The Fight

RWL: ::Laughs:: Kurama-kun, it seems he outsmarted you. Kurama: That is true. Hiei: ::Looks smug::  
  
RWL: ::Smiles at both of them:: Well, I do not have the amount of reviews I wanted, but hey, I wanted to write! R&R please! Arigato! Kuroune turned and saw the figure, and his eyes widened. "S-Sesshoumaru- sama!" "Daddy! Leave him alone!" Tajia cried, running to her father. Sesshoumaru registered her presence, but didn't take his eyes off of Kuroune. "You touched my daughter..." "Y-Yes but..." "SILENCE! I trusted you!" Sesshoumaru said coldly, eyes boring into the cowering demon before him. "Daddy! Please! Leave him alone!" Tajia begged, wrapping her arms around Sesshoumaru's arm, holding it back as best she could. Sesshoumaru then turned his gaze to look at his daughter, his eyes reflecting what very well might be kindness, but that quickly faded. "Do you care for this demon?" He asked quietly. Tajia looked at Kuroune, her usually calm gold eyes frightened. She tried to gasp out that she did, but she could only nod. Sesshoumaru looked at Kuroune again, and nodded briefly. "Fine. He will live, but let me test him." He said, gently sliding out of Tajia's grasp, and walking off a little. "Choose your weapon Kuroune." Kuroune stood up, and looked at Tajia. But she did not return his look; she was staring at her father. He sighed. 'I do not want to fight.' He thought, but ran his hand through his hair, pulling out a single rose. "Fine. ROSE WHIP!" He cried, snapping his wrist, the rose lengthening into a whip. 'Hm...He is strong. For a child.' Sesshoumaru thought, coolly surveying Kuroune, as he stepped back, drawing Tetseiga. "Father! Don't hurt him!" Tajia cried, watching with worry. She knew that Tetseiga couldn't kill Kuroune, but could hurt him. "Hush child!" Sesshoumaru snapped, his hand tightening on the hilt of Tetseiga. Tajia fell silent at his words, and stepped back to the tree, a lone tear sliding down her soft cheek. "Tajia...." Kuroune said softly, watching her, only to almost be slammed on the shoulder by Tetseiga. He deftly jumped aside, and managed to snake out his rose whip, but still missed Sesshoumaru as he dodged it. Kuroune quickly slid his feet under himself, and skidded to a stop, only to jump again as Tetseiga hummed in the air, to slam into the ground where Kuroune was only a moment before. 'He's fast!' Kuroune thought as he ran. Sesshoumaru was busy keeping himself entertained while watching Kuroune run. "You can run Kuroune, but not forever." "Maybe, maybe not." Kuroune gasped, falling to one knee, and using the rose whip to wrap around Tetseiga and hold it at bay. He sweated with the exertion of running from Sesshoumaru's sword, and he had long lost his shirt, but he still was unharmed. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the fact that Kuroune was actually able to see his attack and stop it. 'How...' But he did not have a chance to finish that thought, because Kuroune threw his sword aside, and cut his stomach slightly with his rose whip. He gasped in surprise, but quickly recovered. He stood to his full height, Tetseiga hanging at his side. To Tajia's surprise, she saw that his chest was heaving in and out slightly. "You are strong, I give you that. But it does not give you the right to lay your half blood hands on my daughter!!!" Another cliffy, sorry. Hope you like, please review! Whowhatwhenever- I love your stories, even if they are done. Lady Taishya- Love ya' like a sis! 


End file.
